Riley Moonrigger
Riley Moonrigger is an entrepreneur from Salliche, and currently the CEO of Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company, a medical faction affiliated with the Corporate Alliance. He previously served as the Vice President of the Techno Union in Years 9 & 10. He is tall and slender for a human, though his trademark scarlet flightvest gives the illusion of a little extra bulk. He has largely abandoned the fashions of his homeworld, but occasionally still wears the elaborate makeup that declares his philosophies and accomplishments in the obscure code of Sallichean facepainting. Despite a generally friendly demeanor, there is something reserved and businesslike about this man. Childhood Riley was born on Salliche, in a large, nameless, agricultural megacomplex devoted to hydroponic production of crops bound for Coruscant. His father, Helvi Moonrigger, was a transient freighter captain who plied the auxiliary markets along the Core Worlds' Ag Circuit. His romantic entanglements were numerous, scattered, and remarkably productive, resulting in at least nine offspring on different planets, by eight different mothers. Riley's mother, Ta`an Narsmith, was the lead medic caring for the farmers in the complex. When one of Helvi's trade stops brought him to Ta`an's part of Salliche, she was instantly smitten by his tales of life among the stars. Helvi made increasingly frequent visits to Salliche, making an obvious point of courting Ta`an. Two years after they met, Riley was born, the first of Helvi's many children. His mother and father maintained a friendly relationship after his birth, but never wed or had any further children. Apprenticeship During his childhood on Salliche, Riley was entitled to an education funded by the Galactic Empire. He was an average student, showing little passion for anything academic, with the notable exception of poetry. His real interest was in assisting his mother at the farm clinic, by cleaning the exam room, keeping the medical equipment organized, and occupying the attention of children whose parents were receiving treatment. When he was ten standard years old, Riley's father visited the planet and invited his son to become an apprentice crew member on his old Corellian Action III Transport. With a tearful farewell from his mother, Riley took to the stars. Although Helvi made a point to return Riley to Salliche for frequent visits, life on a starship was a big change from his techno-pastoral childhood. Thankfully, he had the company of his younger half-brother, Jaey Moonrigger, to make the transition easier. The two boys became fast friends, and found a refuge in each other's company that couldn't be found among the men of their father's crew. Perhaps because he was a little older, Riley proved to be a more astute apprentice, quickly picking up on how to gauge economic demand, track price fluctuations, and deal with people face-to-face. Jaey, however, possessed a more energetic charisma, and often swayed people in negotiations through little more than his infectious enthusiasm for life. The boys became well-known on worlds like Broest, Ruan, and Yulant, where they often brokered deals on their father's behalf. Corporate Alliance After several years learning the intricacies of interstellar trade, Riley was released from his apprenticeship, and given a choice between starting his own career on either Naboo or Tatooine. His father assured him that Tatooine would be the more profitable choice; Riley has since concluded that this advice was Helvi's attempt at a practical joke. Riley spent a short time on Tatooine, where he became familiar with the black market and grossly limited water harvesting economy, before getting hired by the Corporate Alliance on Y6/D288. Under the leadership of President Garven Stalwart, Riley quickly picked up on the differences between working with a small, freelance merchant crew, and how a major interstellar company operates. One of the largest differences, of course, was the degree to which bureaucracy intrudes into everyday corporate tasks. Riley determined that although paperwork was a necessary evil, the persistent application of clarity and brevity could cut down on employee confusion. He developed a method of tracking work in the logistics department that laid out an assignment's requirements in a logical manner, using the fewest words possible without losing meaning. This method proved effective, especially considering the multilingual nature of most Galactic businesses. Riley was promoted to Director of Logistics for the Corporate Alliance in less than a year. Techno Union With the absorption of the Corporate Alliance into the general Trade Federation structure in Year 8, Riley transferred to the ship production division of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Techno Union. He had often chatted with freighter pilots in far-flung systems about his desire to obtain a W-23 Star Hauler, and was elated by the opportunity to actually help build them. He maintained his position as Director of Logistics, and brought his trademark style of bookkeeping to the company during its critical time of restructuring. He also assigned employees of the logistics department into two-man "task forces", ideal for the delivery of the Techno Union's products. When Hilem Ordo was promoted to oversee operations at Starsign Shipyards on Y8/D294, Riley stepped into the role of Vice President of the Techno Union. He served in this post for the duration of Krayt Fel's retirement, and maintained the position when the Trade Federation Cabinet appointed Olwin Froon as the new President of the Techno Union. During his time as VP, Riley realized a long-time dream by overseeing the construction of his own Action VI Transport, the cutting-edge model of the same ship he apprenticed on with his father. With design assistance from TransGalMeg and the extensive ship-building capabilities of the Techno Union, Riley was able to oversee every aspect of his customized freighter, The Moonrigger. After over a year as the Vice President of the Techno Union, Riley resigned from the position to allow Vas Felix to take over the duties of Chief Operating Officer, while Riley attended to the less administrative activities as Master Foreman. He was retained in the position of Master Foreman during a transitional period which saw the full merger of the Techno Union and Starsign Shipyards. Following some unease while supervising the production of a Star Destroyer, and concerned that Viceroy Jacob Jansen's public adoption of the Sith religion would lead to unnecessary social and political entanglements, Riley left the Techno Union to seek his fortunes in less volatile circumstances. Freelance Riley has laid extensive groundwork for a return to the life of a simple trader and entrepreneur, the life he always intended to pursue before his association with the CIS channeled him into military construction contracts. He has never given any indication that he intend to join another faction. His past colleagues seemed certain that he will avoid association with any governments, religions, or criminal organizations, as Riley finds all of them "distasteful". If he does not start his own trade or transport company, it is most likely he will hire on with a small, independent company in pursuit of "honest work, and honest money." Riley and his colleague Dr. Nolain Rockport boarded the Narner II, and jumped into hyperspace. Their final transmission to system authorities was a cheerful message of optimism, and looking forward to "brighter futures". He has since accepted minor administrative work on contract with the Corporate Alliance, entertained offers of employment with several factions, and spent time consolidating his personal assets. Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company In the middle of Year 11, Siejo Kutol contacted Riley Moonrigger with a special business opportunity. The Nautolan Society entrepreneur Chilyo Barpher was retiring from administrating the medical faction Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company, and was willing to hand over the reins of the company to Siejo. Eager to take a chance on this new enterprise, Siejo found himself without a high-level administrator he could both spare from Corporate Alliance duties, and trust with the responsibility of restructuring the new company. He recruited his old friend Riley out of freelance semi-retirement, and the two began a fervent scramble to revive the faction from legal dissolution. Chiewab's headquarters was moved to Dolomar, and construction immediately began on new, state-of-the-art medical facilities space stations. Personal life Riley finds time for humanitarian urban renewal efforts, and the occasional open mic night. He is the administrator of the small city of Harbright Station on the planet Godhin. A development plan has been approved by the city council, and Riley plans to invite small business owners and freelancers to establish their enterprises at significantly reduced property and construction expenses. Additionally, Riley has reached agreements with the Lexrol system government, allowing him to construct a series of orbital space stations around Godhin. The first, Harbright Bazaar, has been in operation for over a year, and second station, Harbright Anchorage, started full time starship production in Year 11. Riley has submitted construction plans for a colony station of some sort, where employees of the trade station and shipyard may reside. It is rumored that Riley has a romantic interest on one of the planets he visited during his time in the Corporate Alliance, though he remains closed-lipped on the subject. Although he is happy to compete with his father's reputation as a trader, Riley has no interest in becoming a galaxy-renowned libertine. There is some indication this mystery lover is somewhere in the Glythe sector. He travels almost exclusively in his YT-2000 transport Narner II, due to his frequent need to be everywhere at once. This ship is equipped with a Class 6 civilian Holonet-upload feed, enabling Riley to publish his journal and memoirs while in hyperspace transit. External links * The Adventures of Riley Moonrigger * Riley Moonrigger's Centrepoint Station public profile * Techno Union Holosite * Corporate Alliance Holosite * Trade Federation Holosite * Holoduel Master of the BT 500 * Planet Godhin, location of Harbright Station Category:Individuals Category:Human